


Flight of Fancy

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Merlin shares his cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleigh Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292316) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> I was supposed to write about pairings share a ride on a horse, but I really wanted to write about Arthur and Merlin sharing a ride on a motorcycle. This was partly inspired by Kleinefee92’s piece at the men sharing a bike, and also by my own attempt in December at Merlin convincing Arthur to ride Kilgharrah. Consider it a remix of Sleigh Ride.

  
Merlin revved the engine, impatient for Arthur to mount. Arthur had reluctantly agreed to try it weeks ago, yet now that it was time to make good on his promise, he was resisting, again.  
  
“Arthur, get your arse on the bike.”  
  
“I just need to adjust this strap. It’s not tight enough. Argh! Now it’s too tight.”  
  
“Never mind the damned strap. Get the fuck on the bike.”  
  
Merlin reached out and clamped his long fingers on Arthur’s wrist, dragging him to the motorcycle. Now that he had hold of the man, he was not going to let go. Switching hands, he forced Arthur to swing a leg over the seat and sit in front of him.  
  
Ensorcelled by Merlin’s arms, the blond wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
Merlin revved the engine again, the noise an obvious tell of his excitement, pressed the clutch and eased into traffic. Shortly, they were on the freeway, the limits of the machine the only factor holding them back.  
  
Arthur, sitting stiff as a board, quickly realized that he couldn’t use words to communicate with his driver. He was captive and he could decide whether to make the best of it or sulk and suffer. The thrum of the engine sent vibrations up his legs, to his groin, and straight to his head. Giddy from the vibrations, wind in his face, and noise, he surrendered. Merlin noticed when Arthur relaxed and smiled happily, humming a tune to himself inside his helmet.  
  
Zipping through the traffic, they escaped the confines of the city and traffic thinned. Arthur melted into Merlin, relaxing enough to let go of one of the handle bars, putting a hand on Merlin’s thigh. They flew towards the horizon, trying to capture it as the sun set, filling the sky with oranges, peaches, and reds.  
  
As the stars began to prick the dark space, Merlin exited the highway to find a gas station. Slowing, the vibrations spread out in lazy waves through Arthur’s body, relaxing him more fully. Merlin's heart felt light as he wrapped his arms around Arthur before dismounting.  
  
“So, what did you think?”  
  
Arthur smiled at him, a little glassy-eyed, and pulled the helmet off. A quick shake sorted his hair and he reached out with his free hand, pulling Merlin into him for a long deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on lj [here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/554380.html).


End file.
